Look Back
by Crikit
Summary: a side story to a side story? hmmm hard to explain, it's sort of the opposite of Don't look back, in other words what's going through Kuno's mind. Set at the beginning of chapter 2 of After the Letters


Author's note: Okay now before you go any farther then the author's notes, you should know that this is a side story to "After the Letters" which is of course the sequel to "Letters to Nabiki". I suggest that you read the two of them before you read this. It's not really necessary but the fic will make a hell of a lot more sense if you do, mainly because I refer to some stuff that happened in both fics. As for the fic itself, it's really just the sister fic of "Don't look back"...after I wrote that one I just had to do one with what was going through Kuno's head as Nabiki was walking away from him. I just couldn't get away from the idea, it was hounding me. Comments and all that jazz welcome.  
  
Disclaimer:Still don't own Ranma 1/2, and still am using it without permission.  
  
LOOK BACK  
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by Crikit  
  
Look back, come on. Turn around, don't just keep walking away like that. You'll regret it.  
  
What are you doing? She can't hear you, you know. She doesn't want to. She's made a decision and it's one you can't change. Not right now anyway.   
  
Part of you can't blame her though. Yes you heard me, you can't blame her, and you know it so don't try to tell me otherwise. You knew what she was like when you started going out with her, I know, I know she's changed, but she hasn't changed that much. You say she's not as money hungry, and that's true, she's nicer as well you say…well I guess that's true as well, but you have to agree with me when I say that she broke up with you, for one reason and one reason only…to protect herself.  
  
I don't know why…don't ask me, I just live here. Maybe she thinks that you'll end up hurting her, I know that you would never do that, and deep down inside she probably knows that as well, but the part of her that doesn't believe that is closer to the surface. She's been hurt to many times in the past, by you and others to believe otherwise.  
  
How have you hurt her? Hello…have you forgotten all the times you completely ignored her and tried to hit on her sister, or worse her sisters fiancée. Ooo see I hit a sore spot with that one. Sorry forgot you were trying to block that out. Need more proof that you've hurt in the past? Well okay how about when she walked up to you at school admitted that you she loved you and you rejected her. What the hell was with that anyways?  
  
After all YOU were the one that suggested it to her. Funny now that I think about it, you were the one that told her to do it, but yet you were the one that rejected her. What was your thinking behind that? Oh, you say that you lost it for a moment, that you were going to reply that you felt the same but suddenly froze and reverted back to your sister and fiancée loving ways and said uhuh no way sister, you done lost your mind, thinking that a supreme specimen of manliness like me, would love a chick like you. I know those weren't the words you used, I was using a bit of creative licence okay…what are you going to do sue me?  
  
Point is though, you have hurt her, and I know that you wouldn't hurt her again…well not intentionally that is…in the future, but she doesn't know that. So she did the only thing she could think of, she broke it off, saving both you and her from having to worry about something happening in the future.  
  
Ah the future, you had such plans for the future didn't you? Come on you can tell me, you were going to ask her to marry you, weren't you? You were going to get dressed up in a fancy suit, take her to a swank restaurant, perhaps a moonlit stroll in the park, where you would get down on one knee pull out a Tiffany's jewel box…why Tiffany's? well you only want what's best for her don't you?…and ask her to marry you. That is of course after you asked her father and sisters for her hand in marriage, after all you wanted to make sure that you had their blessings. Especially after all you put her through a few years ago…low blow sorry. Now however…well now it looks like you'll never get a chance to do that.  
  
Are you going to cry now? Go ahead it's okay, I won't tell anyone. Truth be told, I kind of think it would be good for you. You know you could have a good cry, get it out of your system, phone up the guys…yes I realize the guys, consist of her sisters fiancée, and a guy that will most likely get lost just trying to find the phone…and go out on the town, making sure of course that you get home in enough time to shower, change and rush to the airport to stop her just as she's boarding the plane.   
  
What do you mean you aren't going to stop her? It's what she wants. How do I know? It's what people always want…you don't think that she actually meant what she said about you not stopping her did you?   
  
Of course you did, you wouldn't be you unless you thought that. I don't blame you though, I guess it's the honourable thing to do, you know respecting her last wishes. Geez, that came out like she died or something, though maybe that would be a good thing for you to think. Just shove her to the back of your mind like she didn't exist…I don't want to do that either. We had to many good times to do that to her. It sure would help get through the pain though.  
  
It's going to get worse you know, the pain that is. You don't care though, you don't want to stop loving her, because deep down inside you think she's still in love with you, check that. You know she's still in love with you. Give her time, she'll come back. It's like that saying you know, if you love someone let them go, if it was truly meant to be they'll come back. I think this was meant to be, you think this was meant to be…she probably thinks this was meant to be, she's just a little confused about it right now, that's all. She'll come back, I'm sure of it, and when she does you can take her in your arms, look her deep in the eyes and say those words you've always wanted to say to her…  
  
You complete me…Hey don't ask me, like I said before I just live here.  
  
Till then, do me a favour man, stop looking for her. She's not looking back. 


End file.
